


Come Thru

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, actually, at least i dont think it is anyways, blowjob, its not too descriptive, louis' a bit dramatic, no he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels so desperate and needy and he doesn't like it but he can't help it. He feels like it's been years since he last felt Zayn's warm body against his and he craves that feeling so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Thru

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from (said title) by drake :)  
> sorry for any mistakes that there might be!

Louis feels heartbroken. 

As cliché as it is, his other half is missing. It's really not the same without Zayn running around on stage with him and sitting down for quick chats throughout the other boys solos. He especially misses his beautiful voice and notes echoing in the stadium. 

The first thing he does when gets off the stage is send Zayn a quick text, a simple 'miss you x' but that does it. 

They pile up into vans to get back to their hotel rooms and its terribly quiet on the ride there. Liam squeezes his thigh and Harry mutters something about him being back soon while Niall sings Bob Marley's Three Little Birds.

Louis thinks they're acting like he's going to die without Zayn but they're kind of right.

He feels his phone vibrate as they arrive at their hotel and checks it once they're inside.

'miss you more :( love you x'

He cant help but let out a small whine before saying goodbye to the other boys and going to his room. 

There's a faint light seeping out from behind the door but he doesn't think much of it and opens the door to find Zayn laying in the middle of his bed watching tv. The fluffy white blanket is covering him from the hips down and his bare torso is exposed. 

Louis practically falls as he runs to him, kicking the door closed behind him and /god, he's here/ is all that's running through his head.

"You're here." He breathes out after a few messy kisses. "I've missed you, it's been too long."

"It's been like a week." Zayn teases.

Louis hits him playfully on the chest and frowns down at him from where he's straddling him. "It's not the same when you go."

Zayn laughs, "God, you're terrible." He places his hands under Louis' shirt and holds onto his hips, "I've missed you too though.. even if it has only been a week."

"Good." Louis smiles, and leans down to kiss him again. "Are you gonna go say hi to the other boys?"

"No. I just wanna spend the night with you, I can say say hi to them tomorrow." Zayn smiles coyly and sits up a bit, his hands still on Louis' hips. "You know.. I'm still a bit stressed out, maybe you can help?"

Louis huffs out a laugh, "Really? I thought you'd came because you were stress-free."

Zayn shrugs, grinning as he slips his forefingers into the waist band of Louis' jeans. "Just a bit." 

Louis doesn't hesitate to take his shirt and jeans off. He feels so desperate and needy and he doesn't like it but he can't help it. He feels like it's been years since he last felt Zayn's warm body against his and he craves that feeling so much. 

Louis pushes Zayn flat on the bed and leans down, pressing kisses into Zayn's neck and sucking love-bites along his jawline.

Zayn is soft and pliant underneath him, his fingers tugging gently at the ends of Louis' hair. "I love you," he mumbles as Louis lowers down his body, kissing his lightly toned stomach and sucking at the heart that's inked into his hip. 

"Yeah?" Louis replies, tugging down Zayn's sweatpants and boxers. 

Zayn hums in response and Louis leans up quickly to kiss his lips, "Love you."

He goes back down on him, sucking at the head of his cock and pressing his fingers into his hips, "Wanna make you feel good. Take all that stress out." 

Zayn lets out a breathy laugh, "Please do."

Louis twirls his tongue every now and then, his hand wrapped around the base of Zayn's cock and Zayn eventually starts bucking his hips, muttering non-sense and curse words under his breath. 

He tugs lightly at Louis' hair as if to warn him but Louis ignores it until he comes and pulls back just a bit, swallowing without hesitation.

"Fuck, you're incredible." Zayn breathes out, "You're so fucking good." 

Louis beams at the praise and lets Zayn pin him down to the bed. "You came prepared." Louis comments as he realizes Zayn has a bottle of lube in his hands and is pressing his finger against his hole, prepping him.

Zayn smirks, "Course." He tosses the bottle somewhere off on the floor after slicking himself up with it and presses himself against Louis.

Louis wraps his legs tightly around Zayn and lets out sharp, breathy moans as Zayn finds a rhythm. He places his hands on Zayn's neck and pulls him down to his level, biting his neck and stifling his moans. 

He feels hot and sweaty and Zayn's heat is radiating off onto him and he moans loudly as he comes onto his stomach, messy and sticky.

"Fuck," Zayn groans, coming as well and lets his head fall tiredly onto Louis' shoulder. 

Louis whines as he feels Zayn pull out of him. He's a complete mess and he feels so wrecked and hot all over. 

Zayn gets off of him carefully and gets up to go clean himself, even comes back to clean Louis.

"You're so sweet." Louis hums.

"I try." Zayn laughs as he gets back on the bed beside Louis.

Louis immediately curls up next to him, despite the heat, and lays his head on his chest and hugs his waist. 

Zayn kisses the top of Louis' sweaty fringe, "I missed this." 

Louis yawns, "I did too." He tightens his grip on Zayn, "you know you can always come to me when you're stressed, I can always try to help" Louis looks up at him, "I genuinely mean it, not in a sexual way."

Zayn smiles, "If anything, we can both take a break and I'll take you back home with me."

"Sounds good to me, as long as I'm with you." Louis mumbles into Zayn's chest.

~ 

In the morning, they shower and change and Louis practically hangs off of Zayn as they walk down the hallway to Liam and Niall's shared room. 

Liam smiles as he see's Zayn, "Hey, you're back! Did you come last night?" 

Louis suppresses his giggle into Zayn's shoulder and Zayn bites back a smile.

Niall, who's on the bed, groans and wrinkles his nose, "Don't answer that."


End file.
